Always Take Care of You
by TideFan
Summary: A one shot based off my story Thrill Ride. Modern Matthew and Mary after a day at a theme park. Smut definitely occurs.


**_This is a one shot based off my story Thrill Ride with a very playful Matthew and Mary ;) Please keep in mind this Matthew and Mary are very Modern and in the 2013 universe. I do not own the characters but would like to think the wonderful Julian Fellowes for them. _**

Matthew and Mary had spent the whole day at Thorpe Park enjoying the rare sun and thrilling rides. Both had been enamored with how beautiful the day was, the sun kissing the tips of their noses all day. Matthew's cheeks had stayed flushed from the excitement of the rides, his voice going raspy as well as Mary's from yelling on the slopes.

Sugar danced through Mary, her mouth feasting on so many new foods after visiting the park. She had enjoyed the frozen cherry of a slush puppy as well as a hot dog. Matthew couldn't keep his blue eyes off of her as he enjoyed seeing Mary so happy. The corners of her mouth being turned up were a turn on to him, his heart swelled at the fact he was the cause of her happiness.

Both enjoyed the day until Matthew's back became injured, the last ride thrashing him about too rough. They decided to head back to Downton, the evening sun shifting down around them like a deep painting of purples and pinks.

As the hired car pulled to Downton and stopped, Matthew could spot Carson the butler waiting. The man was obviously tired as he waited to welcome the two back, his eyes serious as his hands rested behind his back. Matthew wondered if he would ever get used to this way of life, of being waited on hand and foot; it seemed a bit silly in a way to him.

His smooth hands moved to shake Mary lightly, brushing his lips along the top of her head. She had fallen asleep from excitement next to him in the car. The scent of strawberries filled his nose as he sniffed in her shampoo, the familiar scent comforting. "We are home my Darling, time to wake." Matthew's voice was always gentle when speaking to Mary, a tone reserved just for her.

Slowly she moved from the car, pausing to hold her hand out to help Matthew. A groan escaped his lips as he slid out slowly, gripping the door as pressure shifted along the nerves in his lower back. If he could just get to bed then he would be fine to go. Mary kept his hand tight to lead him inside, her face stern but full of love. She was always taking care of him, even when it didn't seem like it to others.

Matthew noticed Mary brush her delicate hand along her eye's as the entered the main hall of the grand house, a yawn escaping her sweet lips. "Let's just head to bed my love." Matthew knew she probably was knackered as well as him. The family all seemed to be heading up for the night to retire as they were and Mary seemed to perk up. All of the sugar from the theme park food was still rushing through her veins as she kissed each member goodnight as they drifted into their rooms. "Seems someone had a rush of energy?" Matthew raised his eyebrows as he asked, using the wall as a cane for his back. "I was being polite Matthew; now let's get you in bed."

Mary brushed her soft hand back along Matthew's waist to help him into their room, one light glowing from inside as she opened the door. The faint sound of Carson stepping around the hall to lock up could be heard as Mary glanced to him, his eyes looking the pair over with concern. If he even thought that Matthew might be hurt he would suggest that he sleep in another room and one of the servants take care of him, Mary would have not have. "Goodnight Carson," her eyes raised in challenge as she quickly shut the door. "Heavens Mary, I'm surprised he didn't ask why you were helping me." Matthew looked down to his darling woman in thanks as she patted his hand, her always composed manner sending chills down his spine, "He knows better after I gave him the look."

Matthew knew the look well; it was the one she gave when challenging anyone to deny her way of things. The most prominent time he could remember the glare being given was their wedding day, they had married so young and Matthew worried all week she wouldn't go through with it. At the alter Mary had glanced over, her caramel eyes melting to his blue ones and gave the famous eyebrow lifted stare before looking to Robert. It was her way of daring anyone in the Crawley family to deny them that day. Every day since had been enchanting and bliss filled to Matthew, even when they argued.

Mary quickly began to help undress Matthew, his cheeks flustered as her delicate hands moved along his bare skin. "I'm quite capable of doing this myself Darling." He truly was embarrassed that Mary felt different. Deep brown eyes shifted to look up at him, his wife's face seductive as she moved down his body to help remove his pants. "Yes you may be able to Matthew but would you deny me this simple pleasure?" His throat constricted into a gulp as his back shuddered some, a shake no of his head the answer to Mary's question.

The pain of his back was momentarily overridden by the sensation of Mary pulling his clothes away. "Thank you." Matthew didn't know what else to say as he slowly crawled into the king size bed, shifting his weight to sit up some and alleviate the pain of his back. "Ahhh this is nice."

"You sound well like and old man Darling," Mary laughed as she stood at the end of the bed. Matthew couldn't keep his eyes off of her; the comment drifting over his head as she slowly pushed her jeans down her long silky legs. The two had long since give up the house tradition of changing in another room and right now Matthew was glad of that. Her head tilted to smile at him as she pulled a beige lace top on for bed, her long hair cascading down her back. Mary was putting on a show and boy was she doing it right.

"Matthew, you act like a schoolboy right now and like you have never seen me like this." Mary's gentle teasing caused Matthew to blush again as she crawled into the bed next to him. "I will always be amazed to have a wife as enchanting as you." Yes, there Matthew was feeling extremely lucky again. "I could read a story for us to fall asleep to unless you are too exhausted." Another tradition of theirs was to listen to Matthew read at night, the two of them enjoying countless stories together over the years. "I was thinking we could just rest my love, today was exhausting."

Matthew fluttered his eyes shut as Mary shifted over his body to turn the bed light off, her legs straddling his and staying. "This isn't resting Darling." He didn't really want her to move, and once again his back pains were no longer at the front of his mind. Mary was in a rare mood tonight, her eyes sultry as she leaned in to rest her forehead to Matthew's. "It's resting to me but first I thought I deserved a kiss." Soft lips embraced one another like a comforting blanket as the two kissed, a mutual hunger flowing through them both. Matthew couldn't help but smile as he tasted the sugar on Mary's lips, mumbling "Mmm, cherry."

The initial kiss set a fire to them both as it deepened, their tongues dancing in a slow rhythm. Matthew was gasping to touch Mary all over as he slowly moved his hands from her long hair and down her body. Each curve and dip his fingers moving even more slowly as his mouth moved to kiss along her jaw. The pain in his back was all but forgotten as he dove head first into his need to have Mary. "God Mary, I love you." Small gasp shifted from her lips as she cupped his cheeks, looking into his blue eyes, "And I you."

Slowly Mary moved back, pushing the covers from them both as her eyes stayed set to Matthew's. He could see her urgency and desire to have him as well as her need to not hurt him. "Please," he begged as she brushed her fingers along Matthew's lips. "Yes but on my terms. No moving Matthew." She hungered to have him just as bad and all those years of satisfying their needs when he was injured game rolling back.

His head moved in understanding as Mary leaned forward to kiss his jaw, her body shifting along his to take him easy. Mary loved her husband dearly and never had been one to express it in words but her actions to take care of him did. Right now she needed to take care of him, she needed to help his pain drift away if only for a bit of time.

Fabric pushed aside easily by her fingers as Mary moved all boundaries between them becoming one out of the way. Her expensive lingerie ripped but she could always buy more as she shifted to bring her body down along his length. The room filled with gasp from them both as Matthew and Mary both cried out from pleasure.

Suddenly the world became just them as Mary moved, their bodies connecting in the most intimate way. Matthew gripped her waist, his fingers marking her skin as he looked into his wife's eyes. He soaked in how beautiful she looked moving like this, his mouth lowering to claim her breast. Mary was a bundle of nerves and pleasure as her gentle hips rolled, the only sounds of them exclaiming their love.

Both reached their high in becoming one, their cries mixing like music. Bodies clinging to each other as they calmed and relaxed, their love making leaving them both spent. "You always leave me breathless Mary. No doubt in my mind how much I love you." Matthew gasped as he stayed sitting up, his arm reaching to wrap around Mary. His back had held up and even felt a bit better. "I will always take care of you Matthew." It was he gentlest and truest of words spoken between them both and Mary meant them completely.


End file.
